The Confession
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Mikan is in love with Natsume, and he is in love with her. Both have no clue the other feels the same way, when Mikan gets bullied will it lead to a confession? Or will it end in nothing but heartbreak for the two?


Mikan was sitting in her seat, wondering when school would finally end. After what seemed like days, the bell finally rang. She got out of her seat, and rushed out the door. She hurried to her locker, and quickly put the combination in. She opened her locker and froze, all of her things were gone; and the only thing that was left in her locker were blood and some dead bugs. "Well look what we have here. Hey loser, what the hell are those repulsive things in your locker that's so gross." Luna cried.

Mikan lost it, she turned around and punched her in the face. Luna fell to the ground, and then Mikan turned around, "Bitch." Then she walked off. The next day, Mikan entered the school and was suddenly cornered by Luna and her posy. They began beating the shit out of her, Mikan just stayed still because she didn't stand a chance. Mikan fell to the floor as they continued to kick her and beat her.

Then all of a sudden her childhood friend, and longtime crush, Natsume came and beat the shit out of Luna and her posy. Then he knelt down in front of Mikan, "Mikan are you ok?! I'm going to take you to the nurse!" he frantically exclaimed. Mikan nodded and Natsume lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her to the nurse.

Mikan began to silently cry, because she was in so much pain. Natsume saw Mikan crying and tightened his hold on her, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'll protect you." He softly whispered to her. Mikan finally calmed down after a while, she sighed and tightened her hold on Natsume.

He smiled and held her closer to him, when he finally arrived at the nurse's office; he gently placed her on one of the nearby beds. The nurse rushed over, "Oh my god! What happened?! You look awful!" nurse Serena exclaimed. "She got beat up and so I brought her here." Natsume explained. "That's awful, I can't believe that someone would do something like this! Well then, I will begin to bandage her wounds now." She replied.

A few minutes later, nurse Serena finished bandaging her wounds. Natsume picked Mikan up bridal style, and left the nurses office. Mikan held onto Natsume, and was shaking on the verge of tears again. He tightened his hold on her, "Mikan, it's going to be okay. I promise, nobody is going to hurt you again. I will make sure of that, so please don't cry." He gently replied. Mikan began to calm down and nodded, "Okay if you say so." She quietly replied.

He smiled, "It will, and I do say so." He answered back. She smiled, "Thank you Natsume." She quietly said. "No problem." He replied. Then Mikan silently doze off, Natsume smiled at his longtime crush and best friends sleeping form, "I love you Mikan, get some sleep." He muttered as he vowed to do whatever it takes to protect her. Natsume brought Mikan to his car, and gently set her in the front seat. He buckled her up, shut the door, and went around and got in the driver's seat. He started the car, and drove to his house with Mikan sound asleep in the passenger's seat.

Mikan woke up an hour later, and saw a white ceiling; she slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at her surroundings. She soon realized that she was in Natsume's room, and began to relax a little. Then Natsume entered the room a few minutes later, "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked. "I feel fine, I'm a little sore. But it's no big deal." She replied. He went up to her and sat beside her on the bed, "Mikan, I'm sorry. If I had gotten there sooner, you wouldn't have-" Mikan put her finger against his lips stopping his next words, "Natsume, It's not your fault. So please don't blame yourself for what happened it wasn't in any way your fault, okay?" she stated.

He sighed and nodded, "Okay if you say so." He grumbled. "Yes I do say so." She replied. He smiled, "Well at least you're okay, that's all that matters to me." He said. Mikan blushed at what he said, "Do you really mean that? What you said I mean." She quietly asked him. He smirked and pulled her into his arms, "I meant every word of it. And I will always mean it, if it's you that is." He replied.

She went wide eyed, and then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He tightened his hold on her, and began to gently rub her back. She closed her eyes, and leaned into his shoulder. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow, Luna and her friends might corner me again." She groaned. He pulled her closer, "I won't let that ugly bitch hurt you again, and she just needs to fuck off." He said. "Yeah, and if she doesn't, I'm going to punch her in the face again." Mikan agreed. "Again? What do you mean again?" he asked.

"Well, yesterday after school I went to my locker, and they took all my things and replaced it with dead bugs and blood. I got really pissed off and finally lost it, so I punched the fucking bitch in the face. So Luna and her friends cornered me after school today, and beat the shit out of me because of it. There's also another reason why they did it too." She explained. "Wait, you punched her in the face? Wow that's a shocker. And what's the other reason why they did it?" he asked.

"I know right? I was surprised myself. And I think you already know what the other reason is." She sadly said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why can't that bitch understand that I don't fucking like her?! I can't believe she would go so far as to harass you just to get to me! God I hate that annoying bitch! I have told her a billion times that I like someone else, and she just doesn't fucking listen!" he groaned.

Mikan pulled away from him, "But I thought you said all the girls here, well except me, were all no good whores that dress like sluts?" she questioned. "Yeah I did, and I still think that." He said. "But you just said that you told Luna that you like someone else. Was that a lie then?" she confusedly asked. "No I was telling her the truth. I've a had crush on this girl since childhood, but I've been to scared to tell her how I feel." He replied.

Mikan frowned, "Oh…well then you should tell her how you feel. I'm positive she feels the same way." She finished with a smile. "I don't know, it could make things awkward between us if she doesn't feel the same way." He replied. "I'm positive she feels the same way, I mean this is you we're talking about." She said. "Yeah you're right. I'll tell her how I feel right now." He said.

Mikan looked down, after a few minutes she looked back up and was surprised to see that Natsume was still there. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were going to tell her how you feel?" she confusedly asked. "I am." He replied. "But then why are you still here? Go tell her how you feel." She said. "Okay. Mikan I've had a crush on you since we were kids. As the years went by, I began to love you even more than before. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Mikan went wide eyed, "Stop joking around Natsume." She said in a serious tone. "I'm not, I'm dead serious." He replied in a serious tone. She smiled, "I love you too Natsume." She replied.


End file.
